¿Enfermo?
by wind egg
Summary: waa! Parece Que nuestro kuropuu esta enfermo, quien se encargara de cuidarlo? Aunque el ... KxF one-shot.


Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, miro el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche… 5:30 a.m. Demasiado temprano. Aquel seria un día agotador.

Pasados unos minutos, decidió abandonar la calidez de las sabanas y dirigirse a la ducha. Camino lentamente y con cierto deje de pereza por la habitación hasta llegar al cuarto de baño.

Se introdujo en la regadera, mojándose, dejando que el agua tibia acariciara su piel, permitiéndose relajar los músculos por un momento. Era cierto, estos últimos días en el instituto habían sido agotadores, y no precisamente por su labor como profesor, era verdad que en ocasiones sus alumnos se negaban a realizar los ejercicios de educación física pero, teniendo a tan estricto profesor como tutor de clases, no había mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto, incluso el hecho de que su jefa fuera una desquiciada directora que gustaba de entrar por las ventanas le era mas que indiferente, simplemente la ignoraba. De hecho… el ¿por que? De su agotamiento inusual y su estado de animo se lo debía a cierto rubio irritante, con el que tenia que compartir la jornada diaria de trabajo en el instituto y…

-aaah!- gritó enfurecido y con frio. Y es que eso de que te estés "despejando" en la ducha con agua tibia, y que de la nada esta se vuelva increíblemente fría, como para congelarte los huesos, no era algo realmente agradable.

-ahaha~- se escucho una suave risa, al otro lado de la puerta. -kurorin~ no hay nada mejor que un baño matutino con agua fría, te ayuda a despertar por completo ¿sabes?- terminó, con un tono divertido y característico de su personalidad alegre y despreocupada.

-¡¡maldito!! ¡¡¡Yo ya estaba despierto!!!- si, despierto y enfurecido.- date prisa y abre la llave del gas! Idiota!-

-claro, claro! Pero venga kuropuu~ que también tengo que tomar un baño y se hace tarde para ir a trabajar-

-grr...- vaya forma de sacarlo de la ducha- que hay con el desayuno?-pregunto, irritado y relativamente mas tranquilo, aunque aun tenia algo de frio…

-descuida, lo he preparado ya- respondió el otro, aun divertido por la "pequeña travesura" que le jugo a su querido… ¿amigo?

-aah~!- suspiro resignado y salió de la ducha- iré a vestirme, no tardes.-

-ok~!- y sin mas entro al baño.

Kurogane se dirigió al armario, tenia que vestirse para poder desayunar y no llegar tarde a su ya acostumbrada labor como profesor.

Pantalón negro, zapatos deportivos y una chaqueta con el escudo del instituto, sencillo pero practico. Se acerco al espejo del tocador, se detuvo un minuto a observar su peinado, paso un cepillo entre sus cabellos un par de veces y se retiro rumbo a la cocina, donde un desayuno (seguramente delicioso) le esperaba.

Mientras tanto, Fye salía del cuarto de baño, y casi por acto reflejo repitió los mismos pasos que kurogane, excepto que el usaba un jersey de cuello alto y unos pantalones, ambos de color negro, igualmente sencillo, pero que sin duda resaltaba a la perfección lo pálido de su piel, y el hermoso color zafiro en sus ojos.

*En la cocina*

Kurogane se encontraba en la barra de la cocina, preparando algo de café, claro además de un baño de agua fría por las mañanas había formas más cálidas de "despertar por completo".

-ese maldito…- no pudo evitar tener un pequeño tic en el ojo al pensar en la pequeña travesura de aquel idiota, que por cierto…

-buenos días kuropuu~!- entro alegre el susodicho, saludando con gran entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa dirigida al que hace nada se encontraba solo en la cocina.

-aah..- respondió indiferente, aun estaba molesto, su ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido y esa peculiar venita palpitando un su sien hacían referencia a eso.

-ahahaha~-río fye- pero que divertido eres, vamos no estés molesto-

-y tan cínicamente lo dices- esa venita comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño.

-vamos! A que te sirvió ese pequeño remojos de agua fría- y seguía sonriente.

-seeh claro! Como no fuiste tú- y seguía enojado.

-bueno, bueno~- sin apartar la sonrisa- ¿desayunamos?-

-grr…!- aun seguía borde- ya que-

*En el instituto*

-piiiiiii-

El sonido de un silbato se escucho por todo el gimnasio del plantel, de inmediato un grupo de jóvenes con edades aproximadas a los 16 años comenzó a correr alrededor de la cancha de baloncesto.

Desde lo alto de las gradas podía divisarse una silueta oscura y con cierto aire cansado, y es que justo esa mañana no se había levantado con los mejores ánimos del mundo, sin mencionar el pequeño… incidente en la ducha ¬¬

-piiiiii-

El silbato se escucho una vez más, después de que el grupo diera un par de vueltas al gimnasio y todos se detuvieron. Kurogane bajo pesadamente y con algo de pereza de las gradas y ordeno a sus alumnos que se sentaran en algún lugar en el suelo, parecía que tenia algo importante que comunicarles.

-guarden silencio- ordeno- la directora me informo, que dentro de un par de semanas, tendremos una actividad física entre varios de los institutos de la ciudad, como ya es característico de estas actividades, nos veremos envueltos en cierto numero de competencias- comunico a sus alumnos, mientras los observaba con una mirada imponente aunque en cierto modo cansada- desde luego, nuestra prestigiosa escuela ya forma parte de dicho evento, y de hecho las actividades darán lugar en nuestras instalaciones. Así que…- calló, uno de sus alumnos intentaba llamar su atención con una mano en alto- dime? Watanuki-kun?- como detestaba ser interrumpido.

-kurogane-sensei, todos los alumnos debemos participar?- pregunto curioso el chico de los anteojos.

-je!- espeto el moreno- desde luego que no..- se detuvo.

-pff!- soltó el chico aliviado, la verdad es que el era muy bueno en los deportes, sin embargo… últimamente tenia demasiado trabajo en la escuela, sin mencionar que también debía cumplir con su trabajo de medio tiempo.

-se seleccionara solo a los mas aptos y con mejores condiciones físicas para soportar las pruebas, pero no veo cual es el problema, tu eres muy bueno en deportes así que seguro serás seleccionado- terminó, seguía con la mirada seria, pero aun así una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa acudió a su rostro.

-¿EHHH?- watanuki no se lo creía- pe..pe..pe..peroo yoo….- sin duda, las siguientes semanas seria agotadoras para el chico.

-watanuki…- escucho a sus espaldas- quiero okonomiyaki para el almuerzo de mañana-

-¿ah?...-tardo un poco en reaccionar-¿Qué? ¿TE CREES QUE SOY TU CHEFF PERSONAL O ALGO POR EL ESTILO?- el chico estaba histérico, y mientras el seguía discutiendo (gritando xD) el resto de sus compañeros hacia comentarios acerca de la actividad que se llevaría a cavo.

-parece que será muy interesante! ¿verdad shaoran?- comentaba una de las jovencitas con mirada esmeralda y cabello castaño acercándose a el chico ambarino muy emocionada.

-c..claro..- respondió un poco sonrojado por la cercanía y la efusividad con la que se había acercado sakura.

-jojojo!- una pelinegra de cabello largo los observaba con los ojos centellantes- y yo estaré ahí para grabar a la linda sakura cruzando la línea de meta, mientras la bandera de cuadros se ondea con el viento anunciando su gran triunfo en la carrera de obstáculos- dijo muy emocionada y alucinante, con la cámara de video en mano (que solo ella sabe do donde demonios saco xD).

-t..tomoyo..- dijo apenas sakura, muy apenada por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga, y con una gota divertida resbalando por su sien- no es para tanto- replico.

-de que hablas sakura, desde luego que es importante, es verdad…-recordó desanimada- desafortunadamente tendrás que usar el uniforme del instituto para participar… aah~- suspiro- y yo que quería confeccionar un traje especial para la ocasión…-

-daidoji…- el peli castaño seguía presente- nunca cambias- dijo en tono fastidiado.

-bien- interrumpió el moreno, atrapando la atención de sus alumnos una vez mas- esta clase la dedicaremos a seleccionar a los participantes de este grupo…-dijo en un tono muy bajo pero entendible a sus alumnos (cosa rara en el)- um..- de acuerdo, quizá no se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien.- formen una fila- ordeno, mientras los alumnos se ponían de pie.

-sakura- la chica volteo.

-que sucede tomoyo?-

-de alguna manera ¿no ves un poco extraño a kurogane sensei?-

-um… ahora que lo dices…- se quedo meditando un poco.

Si, realmente se sentía fatal, y de la nada sus fuerzas empezaron a flaquear, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y…

-waa! Sensei!- grito histérico watanuki, al mismo tiempo que corría para ayudar a su tutor, seguido de doumeki.

-iré a pedir ayuda-dijo shaoran, mientras se apresuraba a la enfermería.

Silencio. Definitivamente había perdido la conciencia, pero poco a poco estaba recuperándose. No sabia donde se encontraba, pero sentía una sensación de calidez que le invadía el cuerpo, permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero ya estaba despertando.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la bombilla del techo, esa bombilla le parecía vagamente familiar.

-¿ya despertaste?- Escucho una suave voz a un costado suyo.

-ah- Apenas respondió -¿donde estoy?-

Pregunto intentando incorporarse, pero unos brazos delgados y pálidos le detuvieron y le recostaron suavemente en la cama otra vez.

-estas en casa- Respondió el profesor de química -te desvaneciste a mitad de la clase, me encontré con shaoran-kun en el corredor y fui a buscarte-

Explico tranquilo y con cierto tono divertido.

-Yuuko-sensei me dijo que te trajera a casa a descansar-

-¿tu me trajiste?- pregunto incrédulo.

-¿eh? Desde luego que te traje yo- inquirió ofendido.

-oye- le miro arqueando una ceja, simplemente no se imaginaba a fye llevándolo en los hombros.

-vale!- se resigno- Seishiro-san te transporto de la enfermería al auto- se detuvo, inflando una mejilla divertido- pero yo te he traído desde al auto hasta tu habitación.- cruzo los brazos orgulloso de su gran azaña.

-je!- sonrió victorioso.

-y ¿como te sientes kuro-puu?- dijo fye, acercándose un poco al moreno y posando una mano en su frente, comprobando que aun tenía algo de fiebre- valla...- suspiro- parece que aun tienes algo de fiebre- dijo un poco angustiado.

-no es nada- espeto el moreno, girando su rostro y apartando su mirada de fye, quien estaba relativamente mas cerca de lo común.

-disculpa...- escucho susurrar al rubio- seguro que te has enfermado por culpa mía…- aseguro fye, con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

-oye, solo es fiebre- intento calmarlo un poco y se incorporo lentamente, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama quedando semisentado- en serio, no es nada, aunque no niego que sea tu culpa- reclamo divertido.

-ow... kuropuu! Que cruel eres! – dijo haciendo un puchero- oh! Es verdad, tengo tu comida en el fuego, si no me doy prisa se quemara- exclamo poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, kurogane le tomo de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia el.

-kuro..- de un momento a otro fye se vio interrumpido por los labios del moreno, quien lo había atrapado en un tierno beso. Kurogane le sujetaba con una mano en la muñeca y otra en la cabeza, fye simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama para estar mas cómodo y kurogane la atrajo mas hacia si profundizando el beso, beso que no taro nada en ser correspondido, un beso lleno de amor y cariño, cálido e intoxicante, pero desafortunadamente tuvo que terminar.

-debo ir por tu comida…- susurro sonrojado el rubio, aun muy cerca del rostro sonrojado del pelinegro, quizá por la fiebre, quizá por el beso, simplemente sonrojado.

-claro- respondió kurogane tranquilo, liberándolo lentamente de su agarre.

Sin demora fye salió alegre de la habitación e igualmente volvió muy a prisa con un plato rebosante de sopa caliente para su profesor preferido.

-¿Qué es eso?- el moreno miraba el recipiente con algo de desconfianza.

-es la receta especial de mi abuela- bromeo, y en un gesto tierno le mostro la lengua a su compañero.

-¿Eh..?- arqueando una ceja.

-ahahaha~- fye rio divertido- solo es sopa, bueno….- se detuvo pensativo- mi abuela solía darnos esta sopa cuando yuui y yo enfermábamos, creo que a pasado de generación en generación por mi familia- sonrió.

-oh…- aun no muy seguro de la sopa, y es que esta tenia un aspecto muy poco apetecible, ni siquiera parecía que fye la hubiera preparado, es decir, esa cosa rara que se encontraba en el plato nada tenia que ver con los suculentos manjares que solía preparar el rubio- bien… supongo que- dudo un poco antes de llevarse la cuchara a la boca- si la hiciste tu…- e introdujo aquel cubierto a - mph!-

Una expresión de terror absoluto acudió al rostro de fye al ver a kuro ponerse completamente azul.

-waa! Kurorin! ¿Qué te pasa?- exclamo el rubio, trayendo un baso de agua al enfermo, que sin dudarlo un poco lo tomo con total desesperación.

-wagh!! ¿Qué es esto? Esta horrible!!- espeto con lagrimitas en los ojos por el mal sabor que esa cosa le había causado.

-ahaha- rio un poco nervioso- kuromii… yo jamás dije que fuera deliciosa ^^'-

-¬¬- mirada asesina.

Después de una pequeña riña para que el moreno comiera su sopa saliendo victorioso fye desde luego, este se estaba quedando profundamente dormido, con el lindo rubio cuidando de su salud a cada momento.

-kuropuu…-susurro el rubio- espero te mejores pronto…-termino, dejándose vencer por el sueño también, pero sin despegarse para nada de su amado moreno- buenas noches…- susurro por ultimo.

-buenas noches..-respondió quedito kurogane, dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia el cabello de fye, dejándola descansar en aquella manta suave y rubia, y así se rindieron ambos a los brazos de Morfeo.

Fin.

*___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________*

(por ahora muajajaja xD!)

Hola a todo el mundo~! jeje pues heme aqui, despues de cierta temporada y aun sin haber concluido con la otra historia (cuarto de baño ^^') he venido con un nuevo one-shot y es que a penas y se me ocurrio no pude evitarlo, simplemente surgio xD pero al final no quedo tan tierno como esperaba u.u de hecho, honestamente a esta historia yo personalmente no le veo ni pies ni cabeza ^^' es un poco extraña, 'segun yo' esta ambientada en horitsuba (o algo por el estilo ^^') sin embargo, esta sakura y este shaoran que ven aqui NO son los de tsubasa, mas bien los de CCS (o un intento de ^^') lo mismo sucede con tomoyo ^^

pero en fiin~ espero sea de su agrado

muchos saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer ^^


End file.
